Abused
by Bills-bytch
Summary: A young abused girl excapes her boyfriend and meets Bill Goldberg.
1. Default Chapter

**Characters:** **Sarah Whin a small town waitress, Brad Hall the abusive boyfriend, and Bill Goldberg**

**Summary: Sarah thinks she kills Brad after they have an argument, knowing that if there is some chance that he still is alive that he will come looking for her and kill her no matter where she is.  While running from what she did she almost gets hit by an on coming motorcycle. The man Bill Goldberg is the driver and sees what has happened to the poor women. Will he be her knight and shining armor or will he just tell her to get the hell out of the way and go on about his business.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story and in no way shape or form trying to get money this is for your enjoyment only.**

**Rating: R for violence, language and strong sexual content**

          My name is Sarah, and like any other person I was living paycheck to paycheck. I'm a 25 year old Asian female, 5 foot tall with long black hair down to my butt, brown eyes and a Carmel complexion. 

          I'm a waitress at a small coffee shop in the city Huntvalley, Rhode Island. My dick of a boyfriend Brad is the only reason why I have an apartment. That may be the only upside to our relationship, but the downside is he is a drunk that likes to beat on me. Like any other woman I have been saving up the measly tips that I make to get out.

          I went home after work one day to find the apartment a wreck and Brad drunk as usual throwing shit all over the place.

"Why the hell are you so late"?  He asked

"I had to cover Tina's shift" I said

"So why didn't you call"? Brad asked

"I couldn't get to the damn phone!" I yelled

          The next thing you know he hit me dead in the eye. He hit me so hard that I could feel my eye start to swell.

"It's over you worthless bastard" I screamed as I was packing the little bit of stuff I had into my backpack.

"Baby I'm sorry it will never happen again, I swear" Brad pleaded 

"Sure, sure that's what you always say and me being the dumb bitch that I am stay. Well not this time, I am gone for good!" I cried

"Well if I can't have you no one can, so no matter where you go I will find you and kill you" Brad shouted

          By the time he had his sentence finished I had picked up one of his high school trophies.

"What are you going to do with that, get your fucken hands off it!" He shouted as he stumbled his drunk ass towards me. Then the next thing I knew he had fallen to the floor with blood pouring out the side of his head.

"I killed him" I thought to myself, but I didn't care because that only meant that he couldn't do it to any one else.

          I ran out of the building towards the bus station downtown when all of a sudden a Harley Davidson came out of nowhere and almost hit me. 


	2. chapter 2

The man on the bike swerved out of the way and hit a parking meter. "Shit" the man said  
He then looked back and seen me with my mouth wide open and crying. I then ran up to the man and apologized. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" I told him while sobbing.  
With all of this going on I didn't care that my eye was black and blue or the size of a softball. "I m sorry once again" I yelled as I ran for the bus station, half embarrassed and half ashamed that he had to see me with an eye like mine. "Come back" he yelled to me  
I looked back to see him running after me. I kept running in hopes he would give up, but then he snatched my arm and pulled me around to face him. When he grabbed my arm I threw the other one up in front of my face in defense mode because of the fear that he may hit me. Plus it all reminded me of Brad. "I'm not going to hit you" He said pushing my other arm down. "My god what happened to you, are you ok?" he asked  
When those words came out of his mouth I just broke down into a stream of tears. "I'm not worried about my bike. Hey why don't you let me buy you some coffee" he asked  
When I cleared my eyes I realized that the man was Goldberg from the WWE. Not only was he my favorite wrestler, but was everything I wanted in a man. Knowing this I said yes. "Ok, but can we go somewhere far from here, I don't want him to come after me." I said sobbing "Who, well never mind that Lets go back to the bike and I will take you to my hotel room that way you can't be found" Bill said  
I really don't like to talk about what happened between me and Brad, but for some odd reason I wanted to tell him from beginning to end. 


	3. chapter 3

When we arrived at the hotel Bill knew I was embarrassed about my eye so he took me in through the back way. "How do you like your coffee" he asked "Black" I told him  
He ordered the coffee and then proceeded to his room. When he came back he had a towel and an ice pack. "In my line of work you always have am ice pack ready" he said with a crooked but cute smile on his face. "Thank you, and once again I am sorry about your bike" I said  
There was a knock at the door, Bill went to go get the coffee and poured me a cup. "So now tell me how you got that black eye of yours" he asked  
I started to cry again. "You don't have to tell me if it bothers you that bad" he said softly "It's about time I told somebody" I said  
I went from the beginning to end stopping every few minuets to cry. " I know I didn't kill him, but I need to get far away as possible because if he finds me he is going to kill me" I said starting to cry once more.  
Bill came from the other side of the room and sat down beside me. He hesitated at first but then he put his big muscular arms around me and gave me the biggest hug. The only thing I could do was push my big head into his chest and cry even harder.  
I pulled my head back and said "Sorry for getting your shirt wet, and thank you for listening" "No problem, but I can't stand a man who beats up on women" He said in his deep sexy voice.  
I stood up and headed for the door when Bill asked "Where in the hell do you think your going?" "The bus station to get a ticket to a place that is far from here, so I can start a new life." I told him 


	4. chapter 4

I gave Bill a hug and thanked him once again for everything before I walked out the door. "Wait, you shouldn't go out there alone." Bill said "Yeah, but the only thing that I have is myself." I told him with this sad look on my face. "You have me now" he said "What do you mean" I asked him "I mean you sat down and told me everything that has happen to you and I just sat here and told you that I hate men who do that to females, and if I let you go out there and he hurts you then it would kill me inside because I knew that I could have done something to prevent it from happening." He said "And how in the hell do you think this is going to work" I asked being a smartass "Stay here with me tonight and by morning I will have it all worked out ok. And No isn't an answer. Bill said "Alright just give me a pillow and blanket and I will crash on the couch" I said "Like hell you are, after a day like you had the last place you are going to be sleeping is on the couch. You take my bed toning and I will sleep on the couch.  
So it was final I was to be sleeping in the bed and he was going to be on the couch. He then ordered us some dinner. We sat down the whole time and talked about our lives and what we think we had done wrong in them. I them told him I was going to go take a hot shower and more then likely go to bed.  
After my long hot shower I came out to find Bill on the phone talking to someone. He looked over my way and smiled at me so I smiled back. He was on the phone and on his lap top going back and forth one to the other. While he was doing his thing I was watching TV and feel asleep. 


	5. chapter 5

The next morning I awoke to breakfast in bed, and Bill sitting at the end of the bed with a huge smile on his face.

"What is the smile for" I asked as I shoveled pancakes in my mouth.

"I told you that I would have a solution by this time and I do" He said

          I was thinking that he had somewhere for me to go like a safe house or something. If that was it then I was just going to leave from there because I know I can take care of myself well enough.

"Well tell me what your solution is" I said eagerly

"Well let me ask you this first, what do you think about traveling?" He said

"That is something I have always wanted to do, WHY?" I asked

"Well because last night while I was on the phone I talked to Vince and asked him if it was alright if you traveled with me, and he said yes." Bill said this with a smile on his face.

          The first thing that went through my head was excitement, but that was followed by fear. If I was to be in the spot light then I know Brad would defiantly find me and come after me, after all this was one of the shows that brought us together.

"Yeah but you know that Brad is going to come after me if he knows where I am at, and with showing my face on TV that is me asking for my death wish." I told him

"You are not going to be seen on TV you are going to stay in the backstage area, and even if you were to come out with there is no way in hell that I am going to let this Brad guy get his hands on you!" He said 

          For the first time in my life I felt safe and some what loved. This meant a lot to me, a man risking his life just to keep me safe from a mistake I could have gotten a way from along time ago if I wanted to. Out of all the men in the world Bill is probably the only one to go out of his way to make sure little ole me was safe and sound. Thinking this a big weight was lifted off my chest, and I knew I was going to pay him back I just didn't know how at this time.

"Oh ok, that is fine with me, is there anything that you want me to do while I am back there waiting for you?" I asked 

"Not at this time, I just want you to sit back and relax and enjoy watching. I have to meet with Vince at 12 and I will be back at 1." He said to me

"Alright I will stay here and watch some TV till you get back." I said

"Don't answer the door for anyone, you know that I have a key and I will use it to get in the door so don't be scared when you hear me come in, oh and by the way our fight leaves at 2 so be ready." He instructed

"I will be ready by the time you get back and where are we going?" I asked him

"New York for Raw" Bill said

          When he went to the door to leave I followed behind him so I could lock up. Before he walked out the door I gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. When I did that his face turned red. Me I guess I was using body language because when he left the only thing I could think about was him. If I had any family I would call them and tell them the great news, I left Brad and I was now going to be traveling with Bill Goldberg. As soon as I thought about that a little tear feel down my cheek remembering my mother right before she died. It was 12:30 and I knew Bill would becoming in soon so I took it upon myself to order us some lunch, since he let me stay with him and all. I even had some flowers and a thank you card to go along with it. 

          It was now 1 and Bill came through the door to a room full of delicious food and an arrangement of flowers. I was in the bedroom purposely so I could watch his reaction when he came in the door. Once again his face turned red as he read the card. The card read, Thank you for everything you have done, and may God bless you everyday Lots of Love Sarah.

"So what do you think" I said as I walked out of the bedroom.

"It is very lovely, Thank you" Bill said

          Right then and there something had come over me, something I have never felt before. I was afraid to admit to myself that for the first time in life I may be falling in Love with someone. I just shook it off; I mean why out of all people would Bill Goldberg fall for me?

"Hey it is 1:30 we better get going, are you ready?" Bill asked

"Yeah I am ready, let's go." I said

          We headed out of the room to the back door so we could get in the limo in peace, and right before I got in I yelled…. "New York here I come" Bill just laughed.


	6. chapter 6

          We arrived at the airport 15 minuets later and then we boarded the plane. We found out seats and got ready to go. Bill was on his laptop doing some work and I was looking out of the window thinking. What kind of life am I going to have now, finally something has happened to me that could change my life forever. On the other hand I don't want to be behind closed doors for the rest of my life either, but I will have too till I know for sure that Brad isn't going to come after me. I looked over at Bill and just stared at him.

"Do I have something on my face" He asked me

          I was so embarrassed when he said that because that means he knew I was staring.

"No I was just looking and thinking to myself that is all" I told him thinking nice recovery.

"What was you thinking about or is it any of my business" He asked me

"I was just thinking how my life is going to start over and I am going to do things right this time, but I don't want to be behind closed doors for the rest of it either." I said

            He gave me a funny look and then said….

"I know that wasn't part of my plan, I was thinking that after all of this blows over that you could start coming out with me" He said with a smile

"Really, that sounds like fun and would be great, I have always wanted to do something in acting" I told him

"Well I have to get back to what I was doing; we will be arriving at the airport any time now." Bill said

          He turned back to his computer. Wow me on the WWE, I would be the first Asian diva they had. I knew that somewhere deep down inside that I had feelings for Bill now I just didn't know what they was and besides I have only known him for 1 day. Could feelings of love come that quick, I thought to myself. Knowing my luck that wasn't what it was. 

          We arrived at the airport and was greeted by the limo driver.

"So what is on the agenda for us now" I asked

"We will go to the hotel and get checked in" He told me looking at his watch

"It is almost 4 and I need to get set up in the room and go to the gym to get some of my work out done" Bill said

"Alright let's go" I said

          While we was in the limo I was thinking about what kind of clothes I was going to be wearing when I finally got to walk down the ramp with him. I'm really not the short shorts kind of girl; I prefer to have jeans and a T-shirt on. We walked into the hotel got our keys to the room and went on up to put our stuff away.

"So do you want me to stay here while you go to the gym?" I asked

"If you want to come along you can" he said

"Yeah I think a nice workout would do me some good anyways." I said

"Well I am going to go get ready, so should you" Bill said

          "The only thing I need to do is out on a different shirt and pull my hair back" I told him

          Bill walked into the bedroom and shut the door so he could get ready. While I was waiting I got us some water to take with us. Then I had to go to the bathroom. I knew the bathroom was in the bedroom where Bill was so I knocked on the door and didn't get an answer so I thought he was in the bathroom getting ready so I walked in so I could tell him to hurry up. When I walked in my eyes caught an eye full of nothing but muscle. That was just from the back. His ass was so tight and big I just wanted to walk over and grab, and a nice ass with that bald head of his really turned me on.

"OH, I m sorry, I just had to go to the bathroom, I knocked but you didn't answer so I thought you was in the bathroom" I said with a face as red as a beet

"That is ok, and what if I was in the bathroom" he asked as he turned around

          When he got all the way around the only thing I could do was stare at his chest and imagine what it would feel like next to mine. Then with me being your everyday female my eyes wondered to his pelvic area, and my God did he have a nice package. I wanted to push him down on the bed and strip naked and get it on right then and there, but something inside of me stopped me. Speechless the only thing I could do was turn around and walk out of the room. Bill came out a few minuets later.

"I thought you had to go to the bathroom" He asked

"I did but I don't have to now" I said not looking him in the eye

"Lets go to the gym I have some things I need to work, I mean some areas on my body that need to be worked out. I said shaking my head

          He just laughed. When we arrived at the gym the first thing I started to work on was my arms and Bill was doing the bench Press. God to see him lift the heavy weights up and down made me think of what he could do to me. After about 45 minuets of working out I went to soak in the hot tub for the remainder of the session. I lay back thinking of how I was going to get this hunk of man in the sack. Then all of a sudden I felt water on my face, I opened my eyes to see bill getting into the hot tub. When he got good and settled in I moved closer to him, knowing that I had on a string bikini. He just smiled and closed his eyes, Not knowing what came over me I found myself sitting on top of him.

"What are you doing" He asked me

          I didn't say a word the only thing I could think of doing was planting a big kiss on those soft lips of his. I was in shock when he started to kiss me back. I wanted to take him right there but I knew we was in public and it wouldn't look good for him if someone walked in and seen us. He then put his big arms around me and started feeling on my back. I stopped kissing him and looked over at the door.

"What are you going to do?" he asked

"I am going to go lock the door" I said to him winking my eye

          I knew he was watching me walk to the door I mean who wouldn't I had on a G-string.

When I started walking back I seen that he was hard as a rock and that he didn't have any complaints. 


	7. chapter 7

          I got back into the hut tub and took my seat back on his dick. We started kissing all over again. I then felt him moving his hands down from my waist to my ass. He started to squeeze it hard, mind you that is something that I like. I started kissing him from his mouth to his neck with little licks in between. I could hear his heart beat and his breathing started to get faster and faster.

"Your skin is so soft" he said with every other breath

          I kept on doing what I was doing. I have never felt this way before in my life, It felt like I was in a dream and I didn't want to wake up. His hands then pulled the strings on my bottoms and my ass just fell right into his hands. Then he grabbed my hips and lifted me up putting my pussy right in his face. He started to lick my clit fast and then he would barely touch it. This made me my knees just buckle.

"OH GOD" I screamed as I grabbed his smooth bald head

           He continued licking me as if had never ate a meal in his life. That didn't bother me at all because the man knew what he was doing.

"OHHHHHHH SHIT" I shouted out as I had the best and longest orgasm of my life.

          I couldn't take it no more so I stood up to regain my strength took off my top and motioned him to go sit on the bench that was in the corner. 

"Don't sit down just yet" I told him as I was trying to catch my breath

          I pulled down his trunks and when I did my eyes got wide and my mouth just dropped open. I couldn't help myself I just had to see how it felt in every hole in my body, with one exception of course. I pushed him down and started bob up and down on his dick. I had trouble because that thing was HUGE. I worked around it though.

"MMMMMMMM, that feels so good" He said I was sucking away

"I can't take it no more I need to be inside you" he said as he pulled me up

          I gave him this look like I know this shit is going to hurt me but I just don't give a fuck.

I slid all the way down his shaft until my ass rested nicely on his lap. Shit hurt like hell too, but you know what they say no pain no gain. Once I got the feel of it I started bounce up and down. First it was slow then I got faster and faster as I got used to his big ass dick.

"Yeah baby that what I like, bounce that ass some more" he screamed

          Just his deep voice alone made me want to cum again. He grabbed my hips and started pulling them back and forth. When he did this he hit my G-spot just perfect.

"Oh god I am going to cum again" I yelled

"I am going to make you wait for that one" He said grunting every other word

"Get up and touch your toes, cause I am going to make you back that ass up" He said as he got behind me.

"OOOOHHHH FUCK" I yelled as he entered into me once again

          I wanted to tell him to stop cause it hurt but at the same time it felt so damn good.

He put his arms around my body and grabbed me tight at my shoulders and started pulling me to him. He likes it ruff!! I was screaming like a bitch which made him pull me even harder.

"Oh god, oh god" I screamed as I orgasm once again

          I knew he was about to release his load because he kept getting faster and deeper inside me, and when he did he let out a yell that could have woke the dead.

OOOOOOOHHHHHH GOD" Bill yelled

          We stayed like for just a minuet so we could get situated and when I finally had enough strength to stand up, mind you my thighs felt like jelly, he pulled me around and gave me the longest and softest kiss I have ever had. While our lips was locked he heard two hard knocks at the door.

"Is everything ok in there we heard screaming" the voice yelled through the door

"Everything is fine" Bill yelled back

          We both looked at each other and let out a huge laugh. We got dressed and headed to the showers, so we could go back to the hotel.

"You ready to go" Bill asked

"Yeah so what is on the agenda for tonight" I asked with a big kool-aid smile on my face

"Well I have a match tonight, we will talk about it when we get back to the hotel I have to get ready to go to the arena" He told me

"Alright" I said      

          We went to the car and I had to sit down nice and slow. I saw him looking at me like look what I did.

"What are you looking at" I said

"You trying to sit down, what's the matter" He asked

"As if you didn't know" I said while I hit him on the arm


	8. chapter 8

            One whole year went by with me behind the scenes of the WWE. I enjoyed every minuet of it. I became friends with a lot of the wrestlers and divas. Bill and I also started a relationship within that year too. I was falling in love with him and I knew that he was the one that I wanted to be with for the rest of my life, and I knew he felt the same. We are now back at my little town of Huntsville and we are about to go on the air. Then out of nowhere Vince came up to me.

"Sara I would like to see you in my office" Vince said

          The first thing that ran through my mind was that he was going to tell me that I couldn't be here anymore. I followed him to his office and sat at his desk.

"Is there a problem Vince?" I asked with a little squeak in my voice

"Yes there is" He said

"The problem is you are stuck behind the scenes, and you are way to beautiful for that. I have already talked it over with Bill and he thought the same. So what I am asking is this, would you like to be a Diva and walk down with Bill" He asked

"Oh yes I would love it, when do I start" I asked eagerly

"Tonight, since Bill is that main event for tonight you have time to get ready. Go on now you can sign the contract in the morning"

Vince said

          I ran out of his office and ran smack dab into Mark AKA the Undertaker. I smiled at him and told him sorry.

"Why are you in such a rush" Mark asked

"I will talk to you about it later, go and beat the Big Shows ass" I yelled back as I turned and opened the door

"Why didn't you tell me the good news as soon as you found out" I asked as I punched Bill in the arm

"I wanted you to be surprised" he told me

"Well here is your outfit, hope you like it. I picked it out myself" he said

          I thought great, just because I am his girl friend he is going to make me wear something stupid and only he would like. When I unzipped the bag that had my outfit in it I was speechless. It was a white halter top and a black mini skirt made of leather of course with his symbol on the front of the shirt one in the middle of my ass.

"What no pants and a T-shirt" I asked

"Hey I want to show you off, I had it made to show off your best features" He said

"So you only like my ass and tits now" I said

"You know what I mean, I love every bit of you" Bill said

          I went and got dressed and by the time I squeezed into the whole thing it was time for our match. Security knocked on the door witch meant it was time for us to come out. While we was walking down the ramp I knew that the whole world was watching and not one thought of Brad ran through my mind. After the match was over we went backstage and had an interview with Terri and Bill told everyone who I was but he used a different name. I knew why he did it though.

"That was a great match as usual" I said

"And you were absolutely beautiful and did great your self" he said

"Let's go back to the hotel and celebrate my way." I said to him as we walked out to the car

"And how is that" Bill asked

"I'll show you when we get there" I told him


	9. chapter 9

          We arrived at the hotel 15 minuets later. When we got to the room Bill fixed is a drink.

"I am going to take a shower, would you like to join me?" I asked

"No not tonight" Bill said as he finished his drink

          I found it odd that he didn't want to take a shower with me because any other time he would have jumped at the opportunity. I turned on the hot water and just stood there letting the water run down my body. As I stood there the only thing I could think about was what was wrong with him. He was so happy when we left the arena and then his whole attitude changed. Ever since we had been back at the hotel he had this unexplained look on his face and it was bothering me. I knew that something was wrong because he barely said two words to me while we had our drinks. When I got out of the shower I ordered us something to eat. During the whole time we ate there was nothing but silence, and Bill still had that same unexplained look on his face. I found that very odd for us not to talk to each other during a meal, we always condensate while we eat. Instead we sat in front of the TV. After we ate we went to the bedroom and got ready for bed, I couldn't take the silence any more so I asked him what was wrong.

"What is the matter with you?" I asked him

"OH it is nothing" He told me

"Don't give me that bullshit; I have been with you for a year so I think I would know when there is something wrong with you." I told him

"That is true you can read me like a book" He said

"Well spill the beans MR" I said

          I was kind of worried after I asked him that question, if you only knew what was going through my mind. Was he going to break up with me has he had enough, was he going to get fired? I had no idea.

"You are right Sara we have been together for a year…." Bill said as I cut him off

"Oh let me guess you want to leave me now right, don't you I understand if you do" I said as I rolled over 

"You always jump to conclusions it is nothing like that" He said

"Well then what the fuck is it" I asked

"I am in love with you" He told me as he pulled me back over

"Are you happy now you got it out of me, Sara I love you" Bill said

          The look on my face was priceless. I was shocked and I wanted to kick my self in the ass for acting like a major bitch. After I heard those words I knew right then and there that I was in love with him too, and I wanted to start planning for a wedding.

"Hold your horses Sara, things have been known to change even in the best of relationships" I thought to myself

"I love you to Bill" I said back to him as I kissed his soft lips

          When he kissed me back I couldn't contain the moisture that was building up between my legs, and with him knowing this he decided to start kissing me all the way down pulling my thongs off with his teeth. That sent me through the roof. He started to lick my clit nice and slow, which was a real tease. Then he got faster as I started to scream. He knew what he was doing and I liked it very much.

"OH GOD!!!" I screamed as I reached orgasm

          He then came up and kissed me as he was entering me. My ass lifted up off of the bed to get him in even faster. 

"Hey baby don't rush this I want this to be a night you won't remember" He said to me softly.

          My body just melted in his hands when he said that to me and the only thing I could do was lay back and let him do what he wanted to. Tonight everything was in his control, and I loved every bit of it


	10. chapter 10

          It was that time again for us to go out to the ring. It had been a whole month since I had been escorting Bill to the ring, and each time I got to participate more. I loved my job and what made it even better was I was doing it with the man that I loved. One night after the show I was talking to one of the stage hands, and Bill seen me. When I arrived in the dressing room Bill started to give me the 3rd degree.

"Why in the hell was he giving you flowers" Bill asked

"For your information they are not from him" I told him

"Well then who are they from" Bill asked

"I don't know he said that they had come in while the match was on, and they were for me. So what do you have to say about that tough guy" I said to him with a bitchy tone.

"Well then if they weren't from him then tell me why he had that stupid smile on his face?" Bill asked

"Look here you prick I haven't even had a chance to read the fuckin card yet, so let me read the damn thing and then just then I might tell you who they are from." I told him as I opened the card

"You are going to TELL me" He said

          I wanted to slap the shit out of Bill at that moment, but I decided to be a real bitch and walk out of the room to read the card. To my surprise they were from a secret admirer. 

"Where in the hell do you think you are going, and I know you read the card who are they from" Bill asked

"For you information Dick Tracy they are from a secret admirer, are you happy now, and I am going to the girl's locker room" I said to him as I walked off

          When I opened the door to the locker room all they girls just looked at me. They all knew in the back of there mind that Bill and I just had a fight. I didn't know if it was the look on my face that gave it away or them hearing us all the way down the hall arguing. I didn't care how they knew I was pissed, and I wanted one of them to say something so I could slap the shit out of them just to let out some aggression.

          After I got dressed I started back to Bills room so we could go to the hotel. Right before I knocked on the door I heard another voice. It was Mark AKA The Undertaker. They were having conversation about something. I decided to be nosy so I put my ear to the door.

"I want to know who gave her the flowers" Bill told Mark

"Yeah man but she told you that she didn't know who they were from and then when she did tell you she told you that they were from a secret admirer" Mark said

"Yeah I know, but now that she is on TV I am worried that her ex boyfriend will come after her" Bill said

          Mark was one of Bills good friends they hang out all the time I really don't care because Laura, Marks wife is cool and we hang out together.

"I can understand that, but you have to think about something else too" Mark said

"What is that" Bill asked

"Sara has never once questioned you about anything you have received from a fan, because that is all they are, fans" Mark said to him

"You are right Mark; it's just that I love her so much I don't want anything to happen to her or our relationship. This is the girl that I want to marry" Bill said

          I wanted to cry that very minuet but I didn't because I know I wasn't supposed to hear that conversation. I gathered my emotions so that I could knock on the door so we could leave. It made me happy to think that someone cared that much for me. Just as I was about to knock on the door one of the stage hands told me that I had a phone call, so I walked to the nearest phone.

"Hello" I said to the person on the other end

"I hope you like the flowers, they are as pretty as you" The anonymous voice said

"You should be getting another package right now" said the voice

          Just as he said that Glen came up to me with a package wrapped in brown paper.

"Hey Sara this came for you" Glen said handing me the box

"Thanks" I said taking the package

"Damn something in this building smells like shit" Glen said as he walked off

          I returned to the person on the phone.

"Now open the package and tell me what you think" the voice said

          I opened the package and what I saw made me throw up right where I was at.


	11. chapter 11

"Who the fuck are you and why in the hell did you send this to me after the nice flowers" I asked the voice on the phone

          When I looked up I seen Bill and Mark running towards me. The package was at my feet now.

"You sick bastard" I said 

          Bill grabbed the phone from my hand and started yelling into the phone demanding to know who it was. I was scared to look back in the box. I can't believe that someone would have sent me a dead cat with its head cut off.

"Honey are you ok" Bill asked me

"I am fine just a little uneasy" I told him

"Who were you talking to" He asked

"It was the person who sent me the flowers, but he didn't say his name" I told Bill

          Bill hung up the phone and picked me up. He took me back to the locker room where he put a cold towel on my head and gave me a drink of water to calm me down. I was so scared that I didn't even want to go back out to the ring next week. The picture of the cat stayed in my head.

"I don't want to walk down with you next week, I am to afraid to" I told Bill as I squeezed him

"You don't have to worry about a thing I am going to get to the bottom of this and when I do, the son of a bitch is going to be sorry" He said

          We went back to the hotel and had dinner. I decided to take a shower and go straight to bed I had too much commotion for one day. Bill stayed up talking to Mark and security on the phone. It took me three hours to fall asleep. I dreamed the whole thing over once I was asleep.

"Bill wake up, wake up" I said as I was shaking him

"What's wrong honey" He asked

"I can't sleep and I just dreamed everything that happened tonight" I said

"Alright I will stay up with you. Do you want some coffee?" he asked me 

"Yeah that would be great, and thanks for staying up with me" I said

          When Bill went to go make the coffee the only thing I could think of was the voice on the other end of the phone. It was so scary but yet so familiar. Who was the person on the other end and why would he do such a thing to me? That was the question that I kept asking myself over and over. Bill brought me back a cup of coffee and call security once again.

"I am going to take a shower, it may help me calm down" I said to Bill

"Alright, I will arrange for us to go back to Atlanta so that you can relax" Bill said 

          The hot water felt so good, but I was still thinking about the voice on the phone. I know the sound of the voice but I didn't know who it belonged to. I got out of the shower and got dressed and packed my things so that me and Bill could go back to the house in Atlanta. 

"Honey I am going to go get some breakfast do you want anything" Bill yelled to me

"Sure, but why are you going to leave me alone" I asked

"I'm not there is security all over and there are two guards standing in front of the door so no one can get in but me" He said

"Alright, you know what I like" I said

          I heard Bill shut the door behind him. When I was done getting dressed I walked to the door and looked out the peep hole and seen two guards standing on each side of the door. I went back into the room so I could finish packing when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door because I knew that the guards were out there, and when I did one of them handed me a package. It looked just like the one I had received last night. I didn't want to open it until Bill came back. I sat the package down on the table and went back to packing I was ready to leave. Then the phone rang, I thought it was Mark or security so I answered it.

"Hello" I said

"So did you like the package I sent to you" the voice said with a laugh

"OH so you think this shit is funny, well leave me the fuck alone." I told the voice as I hung up the phone

          I just sat down in the floor right where I was at and started crying. I just wanted everything to stop. I wanted to call the cops but I knew that if I did that this would be in every tabloid you could think of and that was way too much for me. I heard something at the door so I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife; I then went to the hide behind the door. When the door opened I jumped from behind the door and swung the knife.

"Oh shit" Bill yelled out

"Baby I am sorry, I was scared." I said as I ran to get a towel

          I was so scared after the phone call that I didn't even think. I mean I knew that there were security guards at the door and the only other person who had a key besides me was Bill. I can't believe that I just tried to kill my own boyfriend I thought to myself.

"Why did you try to kill me" Bill asked me as I brought back the towel]

"I was scared, while you was gone I got another package and another phone call" I told him

"What was in the package and did the person on the phone say who they were" He asked me as he cleaned his arm

"I didn't want to open the package before you got here and no the person didn't say who they were" I said

"I will open the package" Bill said

          Bill opened the package slow. The look on his face told me that I didn't want to see what was in it, but I couldn't help myself I had to see what kind of disturbing thing I was sent this time. I grabbed the box out of his hand. I looked in the box and I was speechless, there was a picture of me and it beside it was a heart of an animal. I took the picture out and looked at it.

"Hey there is something written on the back" Bill said

          I turned the picture over and read what was on the back. It said I know your every move, I know who you are with and I told you a year ago that if I can't have you then no one will. I felt the tears start to flow from my eyes.

"I know who it is now" I told Bill as I sat down beside him

"Who is it" He asked

"It's Brad" I said 


End file.
